


I Love You But Sometimes You Drive Me Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun watched Leo trapeze around the training ground like Kun wasn't glaring at the back of his head with enough intensity to set him on fire. He wondered if Leo was just ignoring it, or if he hadn't even noticed, but knowing the other it was probably the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kun watched Leo trapeze around the training ground like Kun wasn't glaring at the back of his head with enough intensity to set him on fire. He wondered if Leo was just ignoring it, or if he hadn't even noticed, but knowing the other it was probably the latter. 

Their teammates flocked to him. Kun had watched unimpressed all morning as Lavezzi and the others hung out of him. That wasn't unusual but Kun had been surprised when even Tevez approached him. It wasn't as if Kun was left all alone by himself for long either, even now leaning against the post he knew that there were eyes on him. 

The others liked to ask him about England mostly or just try to make him laugh. He often wondered why he got so much attention but he put it off as him being friendly and most importantly him being Leo's best friend. Well he wondered about that title now. "What are you pouting about?", Higuain asked, silently sidling up behind him and wrapping his arms around Kun's waist. 

Kun was broader than Higuain but the other was much taller and easily fitting his head into the croak of Kun's neck. He didn't have time to reply before the other started the pinch his sides. "Stop!", Kun gasped, curling in on himself as the other tickled him relentlessly. The two ended up on the ground, unaware of the eyes that watched. 

Higuain had just pinned him down when a strict voice sounded behind them. "This training is important and you should treat it like that", their Captain said distastefully, as Higuain scrambled up off the ground and offered Kun a hand. Blood boiling Kun did his best to keep his expression neutral as he waved away the helping hand and tried to catch his breath. 

This was the first sentence Leo had said to him since he had arrived this morning and Kun was pissed. "Are going to just keep lying on the ground?", Leo asked, face upside down from the angle Kun looked at him. Kun just grunted in reply and rolled up and off the grass, brushing grass off his shorts. Then he turned and stormed away to gather his dignity or rather he would of if Leo hadn't caught his arm. 

"What's wrong with you?", Leo asked, face portraying confusion. "Nothing's wrong with me", Kun spat angrily, arm tensing under Leo's grip. He could see the way Leo's eyes flickered to the movement before looking back up at him. "Okay then, what did I do wrong?", Leo asked slowly, finally catching on, but Kun wasn't going to tell him anything that easily. 

Wasn't going to tell him about the crippling jealousy he felt every time Neymar touched Leo. Watching those celebrations had killed him, he tried to be happy for his friend but couldn't control the anger he felt. Something must of shown on his faces because Leo frowned thoughtfully before nodding his head. 

"Okay, we'll talk tonight after dinner up in the room", Leo said, before turning on his heel and leaving Kun standing open mouthed behind him. As he often did. "Leave your mouth open much longer and I'll find something to put in it", Lavezzi called, to which Kun replied with his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit hesitant to post this, it was just something small I'd written before that I wasn't particularly happy with but eh, why not! I ship Leo with everyone. I wrote this awhile ago but now it's set during the current national break! I'm really pissed because Higuain isn't currently with the team but I don't plan on changing it haha. Tell me if I should bother continuing this! Also back to what I really like writing: smut.


	2. Chapter 2

Several tables are spread across the hall and different groups of players sit together at each. Even though he's not talking to Leo he still manages to end up sitting beside him. Kun is flanked by his City teammates and Leo has attracted Masche, Lavezzi, Di Maria. And Rojo much to Kun's contempt because he can't stand the smug bastard who grinned at him like he was sharing a joke when he sat down at the opposite side of the table. 

There's a wait before dinner and Kun easily falls into a conversation with Zaba and Demichells about Manchester and his English. "I've seen your interviews, no sir, yes sir, eh?", Martin teased, putting on a clueless expression and mimicking Kun's accent. "That's not true, they just speak so fast!", Kun argued, embarrassed at the observation because it was partially true. 

"It's not as if he has to try though it is, all he has to do is smile and they all fall all over themselves", an unwelcome voice butted into the conversation, prompting laughs from the others as Kun turned to glare at Marco. "He does", Zaba agreed, giggling in a way Kun deemed unattractive for a man his age. "I do not, besides your English isn't great either!", Kun retorted, face heating up as he realised he'd admitted to having watched Rojo's post match interview. 

"How about you teach me some tonight, I bet I could draw a few words out of you", Rojo flirted unabashedly, grinning when Kun's entire face over heated and he began to splutter insults. The others didn't really seem to know what to say except for Angel who was smothering a grin behind his hand as his gaze flickered between the two. Rojo's had flirted with him before, to rile him up but never so blatantly. 

Surprisingly it was Leo who came to his rescue. "Marcito", Leo warned, placing a calming hand on Kun's tense bicep, who sagged under the contact. He'd nearly forgotten he was there and he watched now as Rojo looked subtly chastised under their captain's stern gaze. "Sorry Leo", Macros said easily, smiling innocently at Kun's disgruntled face. "I'm not the one who you should apologize to", Leo began to say but was interrupted by the arrival of dinner. 

The tension of before seemed to be forgotten as the famished group dug into their simple dinners and silence settled for several minutes as they ate. That didn't stop Kun from stealing glances at Leo beside him who took the tiniest mouthfuls of food and seemed otherwise preoccupied. He decided to put aside his earlier anger to check on his friend. 

"What's wrong, you're barely touching your food", Kun asked, elbowing Leo and gesturing with his fork at the still full plate. Leo just shrugged and looked close to talking when Lavezzi interrupted and once again Kun cursed their annoying teammates. "You should answer your wife, he looks concerned", Pocho said with as much tact as ever and Kun meanly decided not to tell him there was a piece of rice in his beard. 

"I'm just thinking about something", Leo said curtly, dropping his fork and taking a sip from his glass of water dismissively. This of course didn't deter Pocho in the slightest and Kun had to admire his determination. He was distracted though by a hand tapping beside his plate and his eyes trailed up an inked arm to find Marcos looking seriously at him. "Sorry about earlier", he said, causing Kun to blink confusedly at him. 

He didn't know what to do with a sincere Rojo and fumbled forward to clap his hand over the others in what he was hoped was a reassuring way. After all the kid irritated the shit out of him but Kun wasn't a complete asshole. Macros smiled eagerly at him, reminding Kun of his age and prompting him to return the gesture. Someone coughed beside him and Kun turned to find Lavezzi and Leo staring unimpressed at the two. 

The two instantly pulled their hands away as if burned and Kun tucked his head down to finish his dinner. He didn't know why the other two looked so disgusted, of all people Leo should of been impressed to find the two making up. He didn't even know why he was embarrassed and felt ashamed for pulling away from the other. Kun glanced up and caught the other's eye across the table and sent him one of his megawatt smiles. One which Marcos surprisingly returned. 

Kun knew the power of a smile, after all it'd gotten him out of several arguments and awkward situations. Not that he'd admit that on pain of death after the way the others had teased him. When dinner finally finished one of staff got up and began to congratulate them on their enthusiasm in training. Kun zoned out for this part, relieved dinner was over and he could finally escape this awkward dinner trap. 

Usually banter was easy enough to deal with but Kun was still wound up from earlier. Even now he could hear Leo giggling away quietly with Pocho and wondered if he turned to talk to Zaba would he be told to shut up by his captain. Kun's blood boiled at the double standards. Leo could flirt with the entire team but Kun wasn't even allowed to look at the others. Did Leo want them for himself? He knew that seemed unlikely but he couldn't help the way that thought plagued him. 

He definitely had to confront Leo later, if not about his feelings then at least to mend their friendship. It hurt him that it'd gotten so bad and their friendship had been suffering for months now. Kun hoped that when they arrived in Texas and roomed together that things would go back normal but that hadn't been the case at all and he was frustrated. Once they got back to room later on Kun would have to confront him and sort this mess out. 

An hour later saw the albieceleste all sat around a common area chatting and playing games of cards and Fifa. The coaching staff had insisted on these afternoon get-togethers after dinner to instill a sense of 'familiarity' and 'family' after having all been away from each other for so long. Kun hadn't minded at all the last few days but now he loathed the idea of socialising for the next few hours and faking his own bubbly personality. 

He was a happy person but even he had off days and he wondered if he faked a headache he could cop off and go to bed early. He decided against it though, irrationality worried they'd bench him. So instead Kun found Higuain and plopped down beside him because he was relatively safe. The two didn't talk straight away, Gonzalo playing with his phone and Kun staring determinately into the distance. 

When Gonzo finally turned to him Kun grinned and gestured towards the phone. "What's caught your attention so much you're ignoring little ol' Kun?", he asked, feeling better already in the other's easy company. "Wanna watch a movie?", Higuain replied, ignoring Kun's question and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "As long as there's at least one epic explosion", Kun said, prompting Higuain to laugh and jump up from the couch, presumably to get his laptop. 

Kun wasn't left alone for long before someone sat down beside him where Gonzalo had vacated. "What're you doing?", Leo asked, drawing a leg up to his chest and resting his chin against his knee, looking at Kun expectantly. "Just watching a movie", Kun said haltingly, ignoring the irritated part of his mind that said to tell the other to mind his own business if he was going to be an ass. 

"You want to watch a movie too Leo? I have the new Fast & Furious", Higuain traitorously asked, arriving laptop in hand, to which Leo smiled sweetly and nodded, moving over to let Higuain sit between them. "My two favourite little forwards", Higuain teased, plopping down between them and throwing his arms around their shoulders to drag them into his side. 

Kun glared at Leo from where the two were pressed against the opposite side of Higuain's ribs and felt a dark thrill at Leo's gutted expression. Of course Gonzalo didn't seem to sense the tension between them at all and simply booted up his laptop and began to open the movie, chatting excitedly as he did. If only he knew how much Kun wanted to reach around him to strangle their captain, maybe he wouldn't be so relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I'm weak, here's the rest as it stands and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo had been abusing his captain privileges. Mostly it was because he was jealous. He'd always thought of himself and Kun as a set and it made him angry when Kun directed his smile at people who weren't him. Usually Kun approached Leo, that was always how it'd been, but he hadn't this time round. Instead whenever Leo looked the other was talking to someone else or glaring at him.

Leo couldn't pinpoint what he'd done wrong, it was true he'd been cold earlier when he'd arrived but it was only because he was confused by his own emotions, confused by how his stomach ached when he first saw the other. Usually Kun would ignore that and power on through Leo's bad moods but he seemed upset this time round and Leo wasn't sure what to do. Usually it was Kun making the effort and truthfully Leo wasn't sure how to approach the other. 

Of course that was before he caught the other rolling around on the floor with another teammate like a love-struck puppy. That was when he abused his captain privilege. A little thrill had went up Leo's spine at the dark look Kun had sent him but he quickly squashed the feeling down. The other didn't deserve his jealousy. He decided to fix it and told Kun they could talk later after dinner.

Leo grit his teeth thinking about dinner, and Marcos's little crush, but standing beside the other now outside their shared room he felt suitably chastised. The past two hours had been uncomfortable, he could particularly feel the tension radiating off the other from where he sat beside Pipa, and his mood hadn't improved since they'd bid the other goodbye. Leo fidgeted where he stood, waiting for the other to open the door.

Silently Kun did and stepped inside the room without holding the door open for Leo, leaving it to shut in his face. Leo froze where he stood as the door clicked shut, shocked in a way he hadn't been before. Kun had never been rude to him, in all the years they'd been friends, Kun had never been rude to anyone. Frankly Leo didn't know what to do as he stood, embarrassed in the hallway.

Twisting on heels Leo turned to face Pocho and Angel's room across the hall but the door open behind him just as he raised his fist to knock. "Where do you think you're going?", Kun asked, voice sounding uncharacteristically pissed from where he stood behind Leo. Slowly, Leo turned to find Kun standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Leo couldn't help trailing his eyes along the attractive bulge of Kun's biceps before finally meeting his eye.

"I was...I mean I just tho-ought", Leo said, stuttering under Kun's intense glare and dropping his head when the other simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow and stepped aside, gesturing for Leo to enter the room. He didn't move either, forcing Leo to squeeze by him to get inside. Goosepimples appeared on Leo's skin as his forearm brushed against the soft heat of Kun's stomach and his mouth went dry.

Leo jumped as Kun slammed the door shut only to grab his shoulder and push him back against the door, crowding in against him. Pressed together from head to toe, Kun also braced his arms on either side of Leo's ribs. "What is your problem?", Kun asked, mirroring what Leo had asked him earlier on in training. So close to the other Leo found himself unable to speak, he could feel every inch of the Kun and this close he could count the other's individual eyelashes.

Kun made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat before lifting his hands and cupping Leo's face and pulling him into a searing kiss. This time it was Leo who made the noise, moaning when Kun pressed his leg in between Leo's legs and ran his tongue along the seam of Leo's lips, which easily opened upon request. "You've been driving me crazy", Kun growled, grinding his growing erection against Leo's answering one.

"Me? You've, god Kun, you've been making me so jealous", Leo replied, treading his fingers through Kun's thick hair, breath hitching when Kun took the time to press kisses along the skin of his neck. He froze though as Leo talked, pulling away to look at the other. Leo flushed under his gaze, embarrassed by his own words. "I've been making you jealous?", Kun said, voice incredulous.

Leo chewed on his lip in reply, avoiding eye contact with the other as he looked over his shoulder. "I've been making you jealous", Kun repeated, laughing this time as he repeated the sentence. Leo twisted to look at him, confused when Kun shuck his head and grinned at him. "I'll show you jealous", Kun said, voice dark as he reached down to press the heel of his hand against Leo's dick.

"I've been so angry at you today", he continued, pressing his hand down even harder and grinning when Leo bucked up against him. "Kun", Leo pleaded, gripping the other's shoulder to try and hold him in place. Kun didn't answer just kissed Leo again, taking his breath away. Leo didn't know how long he'd dreamed about this and slipped his arms around Kun's shoulder to drag him impossibly closer.

Seconds turned into minutes as two rutted against each other like teenagers. Kun was the first to pull away, diving down to brush his lips against Leo several times before finally pulling away, hot breath puffing out against Leo's lips. Silence settled over the two as they stared wonderingly at one and other and tried to catch their breath. Leo suddenly realised what the feeling in his stomach had been as it happened to him again.

"Leo", Kun said, grinning charmingly at the other, clearly in the best mood he'd been in all day. Leo couldn't help but smile in return, relieved that the other was happy with him again and that'd he'd been forgiven. Well that was the case until Kun opened his mouth again; "I'm still pissed".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I'm trying to get this out! Sorry the chapters are all over the place in regards to size! I was inspired by the shirtless pics of Leo floating around on Tumblr. Just fyi, I'm not sure who's going to top, I might switch it up! Tell me what you think so far. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's head thunked back against the door as he groaned. "But Kun..", Leo whined, trailing off when Kun suddenly wrapped his hand around Leo's throat. The grip wasn't tight but he gave a light squeeze and grinning cheekily when Leo's breath hitched in reply. "I'm... I'm pissed too", Leo blurted out, shrinking when Kun once again raised an unimpressed eyebrow and pressed his thumb into Leo's rapidly beating pulse.

"Well then, how about we settle this?", Kun asked, tipping Leo's head back against the door and mouthing his jaw line. In response Leo trailed his hands, which had been fisted in the other's shirt, down his back and palmed Kun's ass. This time Leo was the one grinning as he pulled Kun closer and rotated his hips against Kun's tented shorts. "And how's that?", Leo whispered, dragging a hand up to pluck at the back of the other's waistband.

"Tomorrow, whoever scores more gets to be the angry one", Kun replied, humming as his nose brushed along the sensitive skin under Leo's ear. Leo sucked in a breath at the action and dazedly nodded his head before pausing. "I don't, I don't want to fight with you", Leo said, voice distressed enough that Kun removed his hand and pressed their foreheads together.

"That's not what I meant carino", Kun assured him, pressing a firm kiss against his lips. Leo instantly relaxed against him. It felt wrong to fight with Kun, they'd barely had an argument in the past few years and anything they'd ever argued over had easily been sorted. "Come on", Kun said, pulling back and offering Leo his hand which Leo happily accepted. He suddenly felt cold without Kun beside and hurried to catch up, prompting Kun to giggle when Leo stood on the back of his shoes.

"Someone's eager", Kun teased, pushing Leo down onto his bed and throwing himself down beside him, causing Leo to bounce up off the mattress. They rolled against each other, giggling as they did. Leo forgot how much they'd grown up whenever he was with Kun, free to be himself even with the captains armband branded into his skin. When they finally stopped laughing they settled into a comfortable silence, both softly smiling.

They lay facing each other, knees and elbows brushing as they intertwined their hands. Leo brushed his thumb along the soft skin of Kun's hand, pulling it up to press a kiss against his fingers. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was an ass", Leo admitted, gazing at Kun from under his lashes as he gauged his expression. "It's okay, you're my ass", Kun said, reassuringly squeezing Leo's hands in his.

"Can I kiss you again?", Leo asked, tongue darting out to wet his own lips as he looked at Kun's. "Whenever you want", Kun answered, meeting the other half way as they pressed their lips together again. This time it was slower, tongues brushing together languidly as they explored one another's mouths. Their hands stayed clasped together as they made out, still clad in their training gear. They fell asleep still holding hands, foreheads pressed together as they shared the same pillow.

The next morning Leo woke up cradled against Kun's chest, with their legs tangled together. He'd lost one of his shoes during the night but hesitated to wake the other up. He knew they had pre-match training but he didn't want to move. Instead he nuzzled into Kun's chest, taking the time to breath in his scent. Leo tipped his head up, resting his chin against Kun's chest and gazing up to see the side of his head, face pressed into the pillow.

He was drooling a little bit but he still looked beautiful, cheeks flushed and full lips parted in his sleep. He mumbled something in his sleep and Leo's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand him. Propping himself up on his elbows, Leo hovered over him so he could hear. "..Leo", Kun mumbled, causing Leo to freeze where he was, fringe falling against the other's forehead.

Leo moved his knee and brushed against the reason Kun was mumbling his name in his sleep and froze solid again. His own dick hardened as he realised why Kun was saying his name and his elbows shuck as he struggled to keep himself up. He landed with an 'oof' on top of the other and watched as Kun's eyes fluttered open, a dreamy look still on his face.

He grinned when he saw Leo, and grinned even wider when he realised what was pressed against Leo's stomach and the guilty look on his face. "Morning", he croaked, wriggling his eyebrows at a mortified Leo. "I was...I was just", Leo stuttered, groaning when Kun gave a throaty laugh before he could explain. "Get up here and give me a good morning kiss", Kun ordered. Leo hesitated where he was and propped himself up on to his hands and knees. He definitely had morning breath.

"Do I have to do everything myself?", Kun sighed, pushing up and grabbing the back of Leo's neck to pull him into a chaste kiss. Then he wriggled off the bed and went out into the bathroom leaving Leo frozen on the bed, lips still puckered. Kun hadn't bothered to close the door and Leo could hear the sound of the water running but he twisted to look at the opposite wall. It was true he'd seen the other naked in the shower countless times but now it felt different, more intimate.

He didn't hear Kun finish, too busy gazing at the wall, and jumped when he heard the other humming behind him. Leo twisted to see him, flushing when he saw Kun standing bare chested in the doorway, just a small towel tightened around his waist. Leo licked his dry lips again as he watched the water drip down the tanned skin of the other, dark wet hair plastered sideways against his head. It was going to be a long day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, sorry I couldn't help myself! Sorry this is so short but here's another update


	5. Chapter 5

The second half had started and Leo was still sitting on the bench. He was particularly thrumming with nervous energy but for a different reason than usual. Kun had already scored two goals. Leo hadn't even stepped on the pitch yet and he wasn't sure if he would, they were four up already and Leo knew Lucho had asked if they could let him rest. Of course Lucho didn't know at the time that Leo's ass would be on line, literally, if he didn't play. He probably wouldn't of requested they leave Leo on the bench if he knew. He probably would of made Leo stay in Barcelona actually.

When the coach finally gestured for Leo to be substituted onto the pitch Leo sprang up from the bench like he'd been scalded, throwing his shirt back onto the bench. He could hear whistling as he changed but did his best to ignore it even as his face flushed slightly. Then he noticed Kun staring from half way across the pitch and did his best to ignore him as he pulled the shirt on and covered himself up.

The first goal was good but Leo needed better and so he jogged back into position quickly and waited for the game to continue. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up though and he could feel Kun looking at him. He was tempted to return his looks but he didn't want to get distracted, he needed another goal. He didn't have to wait long for the next one, bursting into the box, but he laughed afterwards when he realised who had assisted him. 

"Well this is awkward", Kun whispered, and Leo laughed heartily in reply. "I might just score another", Leo replied, grinning cheekily and making his way back into position. Unfortunately another opportunity never presented itself. Then Kun was substituted out and Leo was even more motivated, of course the only goal that came was for Ángel and the game drew to a close. Leo's heart beat for a very different reason then it usually did as he made his way off the pitch, jersey plastered to his chest with sweat.

Kun was already gone by the time he got inside but Leo was cautious as he made his way into the locker room. The other's ruffled his hair and slapped him on the back as he made his way over to his locker, most of them already undressed. Slowly Leo peeled his jersey over his head, grimacing when the cold air met his skin. A pair of hands circled his hips from behind and Leo twisted to chastise Kun only to come face to face with Pocho who grinned cheekily, tongue caught between his teeth.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me capi?", Pocho purred, stepping toe to toe with Leo, who's face twitched in reply. Leo also couldn't help the way his stomach tightened when Pocho brushed his thumbs into the skin under his hip bones. "Good work", Leo replied teasingly, pushing the others hands away. Pocho could be an awful flirt but he never took it too far, and it ended whenever Leo made clear it was done. He just grinned and moved away, throwing a flirtatious wink over his shoulder as he did.

As he watched Pocho move away Leo made eye contact with Kun who was watched from the other side of the locker room. His face was blank but Leo also noticed how tense his grip on his towel was and swallowed. He did nothing though and turned and followed the others into the shower, leaving Leo standing awkwardly by his locker. Quickly Leo peeled off the rest of his clothes and pulled his towel and shower gel out of his bag.

He could hear the guys laughing in the shower before he even entered and made his way over to one of the shower heads, throwing his towel up onto the hook. Usually there were individual stalls but Leo relaxed once he was under the hot water, temporarily forgetting his worries. That was until he felt someone's hand on his ass. "Is this even real?", Angel asked, giggling when Leo twisted to glare at him, blushing when he realised the others were looking, and dropping a hand to cover himself.

"It's what makes him such a good player!", Pocho called from across the room, causing the others to break into a raucous laughter. "Seriously Leo, I can't take my eyes off it", Angel teased, putting his hands up placatingly when Leo placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away, muttering about no one respecting him as he turned his shower back on. He knew it was big but he didn't know why everyone had to comment on it so often, it wasn't _that_ big. Well, maybe it was a bit.

People filtered out of the room one by one and Leo waited as they left, wanting a few minutes to himself as he washed the last of the shampoo out of his hair. When a hand touched his lower back Leo turned to tell whoever it was off only to come face to face with Kun. Who was completely naked and wet. Leo's eyes dropped down quickly before darting back up to catch the dark look on Kun's face. "This is mine from now on", Kun whispered, sliding it down to palm the wet skin of his ass to which Leo nodded weakly in reply.

He wasn't expecting the hard kiss Kun pressed against his lips, forcing his side up against the cold tiles. His hands fluttered up to cup Kun's biceps, trailing after the other when he pulled away. Kun grinned at his put off expression and grabbed Leo's towel off the hook before leaving Leo standing again alone for the second time that day. Cursing his luck Leo eyed Kun's towel and went over to grab it off the hook, taking a deep breath before he made his way out. He expected someone to say something as he came in but no one did and he made his way over to get dressed, annoyed when Kun didn't even glance at him. He definitely had to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More, I'm so sorry about the chapter size, I promise the good stuff is coming up! Hope you're all enjoying


	6. Chapter 6

For the second day in a row Leo found himself staring at the closed door to his own bedroom. His heart had sped up as he walked down the hall, each step bringing him closer and closer to Kun. He spend the past hour procrastinating in the lobby and he regretted it now. Kun had probably left the room by now. Or worse, he was waiting patiently for him. Leo felt the phantom grip of Kun's hand around his neck.

Fishing the card key out of his training bag, Leo opened the door. It seemed infinitely louder then it had before, as it creaked open in front of him. The lights were on and Leo could see the tv on mute, an unknown football game playing. Leo placed his bag by the door, and toed off his trainers, before padding further into the room. Kun was sitting on Leo's bed, legs casually crossed over eachother, a book in hand. 

He finished the page he was reading before tucking down the edge and closing it, leaving Leo to fidget restlessly as he did. "What took you so long?", Kun asked quietly, patting the bed beside him. Slowly Leo did, easing himself down, close but not too close. "I was just with the guys", Leo answered, nervously combing his hair back. It was a habit he'd never been able to kick and he watched Kun track the action.

"Hiding from me?", Kun asked pleasantly, throwing the book down on the nightstand and turning his sharp gaze back onto the sweating captain. Leo shuck his head, blinking innocently at his bestfriend. Kun didn't seem convinced but he nodded as if he believed Leo. "Seems we've reached an impasse", Kun continued, grinning lecherously when Leo blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. It discomfited Leo that he was so thrown off around the other after all these years

"I have an idea though Leo, but you'll have to come closer to hear", Kun whispered, twinkling eyes compelling Leo to listen. Leo always ended up doing whatever Kun wanted once the other looked at him like that. The mattress dipped beside Kun's hip as Leo leaned closer. He shouldn't of been surprised when Kun darted forward to steal a kiss but he was and made a small startled noise in his throat that was quickly swallowed by the other.

"How about we each get a night", Kun explained between kisses, caressing his full lips against Leo's. Leo made a distract noise in reply, too caught up in kissing the other. He'd forgotten how good it was to just make out with someone. "Leo", Kun chastised him, forcing his head back even as Leo whined, pouting out his bottom lip. "But tonight should be mine", Kun stated, catching the tempting lip between his teeth and tugging.

"Hmm, and why's that?", Leo asked, couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face. Kun laced their fingers together before answering. "Well, you were an ass, your words Leo", Kun replied, grinning cheekily when Leo shuck his head in exasperation. Leo kissed the expression off his face. "Okay", Leo said, pulling away breathlessly. "Okay what?", Kun asked, sounding dazed as his breath puffed out against Leo's lips. "Don't make me change my mind", Leo teased, cupping Kun's face.

"Get up, quick!", Kun ordered, giving Leo a shove. Bemusedly Leo did as ordered, standing by the side of the bed as Kun shuffled forward to sit on the edge. "Take off your clothes", Kun said, voice taking a husky quality that made the situation suddenly seem tense. Leo hesitated, fingering the material at the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up over his head and discarding it onto the other bed. The room wasn't particularly cold but goose pimples raised on Leo's skin as he used an arm to circle his own stomach.

"Ah, ah", Kun tutted, shaking his finger and jerking his head for Leo to continue. Quickly Leo bent to peel off his socks and was left in just his tracksuit bottoms and his underwear while Kun relaxed back onto his arms. When he pushed his trackies down they caught on the edge of his underwear and pushed them down until the top of his pelvis showed, he pulled them back up quickly and kicked his bottoms off the rest of the way.

He was suddenly conscious of the striped blue briefs he'd chosen that morning, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I meant everything Leo", Kun purred, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Leo took a deep breath before peeling them off and letting them fall to the floor, kicking them beside his bottoms. Fully naked Leo knew his face was red and that the flush had spread to his chest and shoulders like it always did when he was embarrassed. 

"Beautiful", Kun breathed, sitting up alert as he surveyed his captain. "Come here", he said, motioning Leo closer. When he got close enough Kun gripped his hips and pulled him the rest of the way before pressing his lips into Leo's lower stomach. His half hard dick gave a twitch as he looked down at the other, his dark hair brushing against him. He could already imagine what it'd be like if Kun bent his head a bit lower and took him into his mouth.

Instead Kun ran his finger tips down Leo's abs and kissed all the beauty marks he could find, sucking them into his mouth and leaving little red marks behind, like roses. When he reached up to thumb one of Leo's nipples, Leo dropped his hands onto Kun's shoulders and let out a sigh. Leo hummed as the other worshipped his torso, running his thumb along the soft fabric that stretched across Kun's shoulders.

When he tugged Leo down onto his lap, Leo came easily. His legs were spread on either side of Kun's legs, perched on one thick thigh. Kun dragged his teeth over Leo's neck, tasting the skin that was there with his tongue. When he sucked the skin into his mouth Leo gasped and clenched his hand into Kun's hair, pulling it as a warning. It didn't stop him though, even when he knew it'd leave a mark. He didn't stop him the second time either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought there'd be smut... you were wrong! Sorry these are so short, I'm just trying to finish this off!


	7. Chapter 7

When Kun finally pulled away Leo knew there'd be bruises in the morning he'd have to cover up but none of that seemed to matter as Leo grinded down against him. The fabric of Kun's shorts became wet with precum as Leo pressed his erection against him. Kun tugged on short hair at the nape of Leo's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss, pressing them chest to chest. It took all of Leo's willpower not to cum on the spot.

"Lube", Kun gasped, twisting to deposit Leo down on the bed. Leo wrapped a hand around himself, squeezing the base of his dick, as he watched Kun rummage through his suitcase. The other was still fully dressed when he returned and froze at the foot of the bed. Leo didn't try to say anything, instead he just jacked himself off and stared up at the other from where his head lay in the pillows. He'd never seen the other move so fast, even on the pitch.

Before he knew it the bottle of lube was thrown down beside him and Kun was covering his body over Leo's and replacing the hand on his dick with his own. Leo struggled to get his hand out from where it was trapped between them, crushed under the weight of the other. Not that he wanted him to move, no especially not when Kun was grinded down against him and tugged his earlobe between his teeth.

Kun only propped himself up to grab the lube and wet his fingers before tracing them down between Leo's legs. Kun's face swam into view as he pressed the first finger in, watching Leo's face for any kind of reaction. Leo didn't do anything though and focused on the feel of Kun's hand and the look on his face instead. Heat sparked in his belly. When the second finger pressed in Leo he winced but Kun was gentle as he pushed them in and out, eventually scissoring Leo open.

Leo who had finally managed to free his arm gripped Kun's shoulders between his fingers, pulling on the fabric hard enough to reveal his collarbones. When the other deemed him ready and pulled away Leo let go reluctantly as Kun wiped his fingers on his own shorts and shimmed them off. Kun's cock sprung out as he did, heavy and red between thick thighs. It suddenly looked huge, bigger than Leo had ever seen it in the shower, and his mouth went dry as he imagined it inside him.

Watching Kun throw off his t-shirt, muscles clenching, and slick up his cock was something that would be seared into Leo's memory forever. For the second time that night Leo wrapped his fingers around the base of his own dick. Kun's hands were sticky when he shuffled forward and spread Leo's thighs around his waist. The hand that he wasn't using to hold himself reached up to touch Kun's chest, fingers trailing down to brush Kun's abs. They tensed under his touch but Kun made no attempt to move as Leo's hand explored his body, just watched intently. 

When Leo finally let his hand fall to touch Kun's thigh the other brushed the head of his dick against Leo's entrance. Leo's legs fell open unbidden. He knew this probably wasn't the best idea, like the hickeys littering his neck, but he couldn't say no to Kun. Even if it'd mean he'd be walking funny the next day in training. 

The expression Kun made as he pushed in, brow furrowed together in concentration, was one of the hottest things Leo had ever seen. Of course what he said was even hotter. "So fucking tight Leo", Kun groaned, stopping once he was in till the hilt. He fit snugly inside Leo, who's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he got used to the stretch, to the feeling of being stuffed full. 

It was made infinitely better by the fact that it was Kun, lips pursed as he stopped himself from twitching forward. When Leo nodded his head for the other to continue, Kun ran his hands down Leo's sides and pulled out slowly before pushing in again. They both gasped at the sensation as Kun's fingers skittered along his sides.

The rhythm Kun picked up did nothing to satisfy Leo though, so he told the other so. "Ah, I thought this was your chance to be angry", Leo teased, "how disappointing". He knew it was silly to egg the other on but he wanted more. He could see by the displeasure that flashed across Kun's face that he wasn't happy with the criticism, and Leo didn't contain his smug grin.

It promptly fell off his face though when Kun gripped his hips and thrust into him so hard the bed smacked against the wall. The pace he picked up then, thumbing Leo's nipples, had Leo digging his nails in Kun's thighs and throwing his head back against the covers. Each smack of skin on skin echoing through the room loudly, the bed hitting off the wall, and Leo wondered how long it'd be before someone came knocking.

It didn't help that Leo kept crying out at every thurst, wanton in pleasure. Kun didn't attempt to stop him at all and instead coaxed more noises out of him as punishment. Leaning back on his heels created an entirely new angle, not as hard, but it pushed against Leo's prostate at a totally different angle that made him arch up off the bed. Clearly Kun had taken Leo's insult to heart.

When Leo came, from his own hand, it was a surprise. One Kun hadn't expected as the other milked his cock and clenched around him. It didn't take long for Kun to follow, collapsing down against Leo's chest. The two panted against eachother, Leo's head thrown back against the pillows as he stared up at the ceiling and questioned what he'd just done. It was one thing to sleep with a teammate, but to have slept with his own bestfriend while on national duty? Leo didn't deserve the armband anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't too awkward! Bit of angst to end the chapter because why not, I think the next chapter will be the last for now. Tell me what you think so far! Most people are relaxed after sex, not Leo haha.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo snuck out of the bedroom the next morning before Kun had even woken up. He'd held his breath as he'd tip toed out of bed and pulled his clothes as quietly as possible. Leo had taken one glance at the other, sheet wrapped around his waist, and left. He'd felt sick in his stomach as he walked down down the hall. He knew he'd have to fix what had happened but he hadn't the heart the night before, when Kun had snuggled up against him. Now he just felt dirty.

Standing outside the elevator Leo let his head fall against the wall as he jammed his finger against the buttons. "Late night?", a voice sounded beside him as Leo turned to find Pocho grinning behind him. He watched the other's face morph with confusion. "Woah Leo what the fuck, I was joking", Pocho cursed, darting forward to grip Leo's shoulder. Leo stared at him in confuse before following his gaze and realising with horror what Pocho was referring to.

Leo flushed, a hand flying up to cover his neck, as he cursed himself for not checking himself in the mirror before sneaking out. "It's... it's just..", Leo stuttered nervously, cursing when he saw comprehension dawn on the other's face. "Kun?", Pocho hissed, pushing Leo into the elevator as it arrived and crowding in behind him. He looked genuinely shocked, running a hand through his hair and cursing as he looked at Leo.

Leo watched him silently, ashamed by the other's reaction. He hadn't wanted anyone else to know. "You can't tell anyone", Leo begged. He trusted Pocho but he didn't really know what the other would do. It was true he liked to flirt but Leo couldn't exactly imagine him actually sleeping with their teammates. Unlike Leo. "What? You just thought you could go downstairs and no one would notice that?", Pocho asked, snorting afterwards and shaking his head in a way that made Leo feel like he was five years old again.

"It was just a one time thing, a mistake", Leo mumbled, staring at his rumbled reflection in the door of the elevator. He didn't see the disgust that overcame Pocho's face. "A mistake?", he uttered, sounding so disbelieving that Leo turned to look at him. "He loves you Leo, how can that be a mistake?", Pocho asked, even as Leo froze, eyes widening in shock. Leo was even shocked to hear the tremble in the other's voice and felt sick as he stopped to think of what Lavezzi meant.

"No.. no he's just", Leo said, shaking his head as if to dispel the very thought. Leo couldn't help but flinch when Pocho grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. Then Pocho's lip were covering his in a searing kiss that was more of an attack. When Pocho pulled back Leo stared at him in shock, stupidly noting the yellow flecks in his eyes. "Did that feel the same?", Pocho asked, not giving Leo a chance to speak before he kissed him again. This time he was gentle, lips caressing Leo's sensually. When he pulled away a second time Leo was even more confused.

"Well?", Pocho asked again, still pressed up against Leo in a way that made it hard to think. "It, it was um", Leo stuttered nervously, confused by what the other wanted. It'd been hot was all Leo could think. "Think about what it felt like to kiss Kun", Pocho prodded, watching Leo's face intently. So Leo did and he remembered the heat that had flared in his stomach but also how fast his heart had started beating when Kun had kissed him. Pocho must of seen something in his face because he pulled away with a satisfied nod. 

"Let's get you something to cover that up while you think about what you should really be doing right now", Pocho said, dragging him out of the elevator the second it opened and towards the convenience store inside the hotel lobby. Leo followed behind him docilely, mind and stomach churning as he thought about what had just happened. Pocho was right, he did love Kun. He didn't know if the other felt the same though, or was just being led by lust. 'Lust for you?' a small part of his mind whispered derisively.

When Pocho appeared again from the shop he found Leo fidgeting anxiously with the over-sized hoodie he wore, pulling the neck up around his chin. He probably would of teased the other if he wasn't so annoyed. "Here, use this to cover them up, I asked for the palest tone she had and she said it wouldn't suit my complexion", Pocho grumbled, pulling down Leo's hoodie and holding him still as he rubbed in the liquid. It looked better once he was done, less like someone had tried to strangle the captain.

"You could be upstairs right now, fucking him", Pocho said breezily, grinning when Leo made a choking sound and flushed an alarming shade or red. "Unless.. it's the other way around?", he teased, unable to stay mad at Leo once the other started shrinking under his gaze. "You still sore?", Pocho whispered conspiratorially, reaching around to pat Leo's ass. He was of course interrupted by a loud cough from behind them, as Leo cursed the day he was born.

Standing behind them, face painfully blank, was Kun.

He didn't know what the other had seen or heard but he didn't look impressed now as he stared at Pocho. "Can we talk for a minute Leo, in private?", Kun asked.

Throwing a look at Pocho, Leo trailed behind Kun. When the other opened up a door and shepherded him inside Leo went easily. He also relaxed when Kun pressed him up against the door, balking when he realised that they were in a public bathroom. Only after he checked that the stalls were empty did Leo relax. He hoped the other wasn't about to start a fight and was relieved when Kun's face broke into a grin.

"I thought I told you, your ass is mine now", Kun whispered, kissing his cheek. Leo rolled his eyes in return, smacking a hand against Kun's chest, when really what he wanted to do was bury his head in the others neck and hide from the world forever. He gasped when Kun slipped both his hands inside his hoodie, fingers sneaking up under the fabric of Leo's t-shirt to touch his skin. "I was worried when I woke up this morning and you weren't there", Kun said, catching his eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up", Leo said, which was partially true but for reasons he wasn't about to tell the other. Not faced with his megawatt smile. This time Leo was the one who initiated the kiss, pulling the other down against him. "Come on, breakfast and then training", Leo said, pushing the other away and holding the door open. Kun didn't see the pained expression he made behind him or maybe he wouldn't of looked so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably need to check this for mistakes again, I struggled a bit with this chapter! There's only a few chapters left. Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Needless to say the day had been torture. Kun had stuck by his side, constantly smiling and chatting to Leo without a care in the world. What was worse though, was the casual touches, like brushing their hands together as they walked or slipping a hand around Leo's waist when they were talking. Leo had accepted that he loved Kun, and that maybe Kun felt the same, but the idea of them having to separate in the days to come made Leo ill. He couldn't do distance, not even for Kun.

Leo had been doing his best to pretend that everything was alright, laughing at the other's jokes and smiling when he had to, but he knew they'd eventually have to talk and face reality. Kun had always been more optimistic than Leo and it'd probably be hard to reason with the other. He had a way of seeing through Leo's bullshit and Leo always found his confidence and conviction dried up once faced with the other.

It didn't help that Pocho had been throwing him knowing looks all day, obviously pleased that he had the higher moral ground for once. 

After dinner had finished Leo knew there wasn't much time left before he'd be alone with the other. So he told Kun to go on without him, fielding his curious gaze as he motioned the other to leave. Lionel Messi, captain extraordinaire and four time winner of the Ballon D'or: hiding in the lobby because he was too afraid to talk to his bestfriend. It wasn't until he saw Pocho entering at the other side of the room that he escaped, too embarrassed to be seen by the other.

Standing outside their room seemed to be a recurring trend in Leo's life. This time he just slotted the card in and rushed in the door, greeted again by the sound of the television in the background. A little thrill went up his spine when he saw Kun reclined shirtless across his bed. The only light in the room came from the the telly, and he could see that Kun was starting to drift off, head buried in the pillows.

He smiled when he saw Leo and motioned him over. It was almost a compulsion that made him kick off his shoes and climb up the bed until he was level with the other. Any other day he would of thrown himself down a few inches away, for propriety's sake, but this time it seemed natural to cuddle down into the other's chest. It probably wasn't the smartest idea but it seemed so safe in the room, with Kun blearily eyed and warm. 

Leo let his eyes falls shut as he adjusted himself against the other, spreading his fingers out across Kun's stomach. Everything suddenly seemed less important as he tangled his legs with Kun. Weak, Leo was definitely weak.

"Where were you hiding?", Kun whispered, pressing his lips into Leo's hair. 

"I wasn't hiding", Leo replied, tilting his head back so he could rest his chin on the other's chest. The other had a double chin from this angle, head pressed awkwardly against the pillows. Leo couldn't help but grin when Kun made an exaggerated face and wiggled his eyebrow before his expression cleared. 

"Sure you weren't baby", Kun said, pecking their lips together. Leo didn't know why he was annoyed because it was true. He had been hiding, he just didn't like the other pointing it out. "We're okay", Kun said, confidently, without a trace of a doubt.

"Okay", Leo whispered, laying his head back down and tightening his arm around the other. The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was maybe it could be okay for once. Reality was over-rated after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm sorry this took so long and I've been posting other stuff instead, I've just been lacking a bit of motivation! Probably only a chapter or two left x


	10. Chapter 10

"We shouldn't have sex until after the break", Leo said, greeted by silence from Kun who had his back turned to him. It'd occurred to him when they'd been lying on bed this morning, that the general rule was no sex with your partner during tournaments. Something which also now applied to Leo and Kun.

"What?", Kun asked, turning slowly to face Leo. The look on his face was something akin to horror. Leo had also seen that look before, on children before a tantrum. "Why?", he prompted, pouting childishly. He closed the distance between them quickly, facing Leo on his side of the bed. They'd been getting dressed for training when Leo had made the comment but Kun was still shirtless, chest heaving.

Leo tried his best to maintain eye contact, mouth drying at their close proximity. It was true they'd been much closer over the past few days but it was still new to Leo and he couldn't help but be hyper -sensitive; especially with how tactile Kun was. Every excuse, and sometimes without one, to touch Leo, Kun took it with both hands -literally.

"Abstinence is key", Leo squeaked, fingers fluttering against his side. It was hard not to just reach for the other. "We don't have to fuck", Kun said slowly, grinning at this confusion that marred Leo's face.

That was how Leo ended up losing what little clothes he had.

Leo shuffled on the bed, knees scratching against the bed sheets as he moved over to give Kun room on the bed. He watched the other's muscles shift as he kneeled in front of him, eyes sparkling as he grabbed Leo's waist. "Beautiful", Kun whispered, darting forward to brush their lips together. Kun molded his hands along the skin of Leo's waist, thumbs brushing the defined dip of his hipbones. He lapped his tongue against Leo's, darting forward teasingly.

Leo didn't know how long they spent making out, open mouthed and sloppy as Kun laved his tongue along Leo's. It was undeniably hot, hands caressing each others bodies. Kun made a show out of slipping his hands down to cup Leo's ass in his hand, eyes challenging as he nipped at Leo's lip. "Hands off", Leo murmured, twirling his tongue against the others. 

"Let me eat you out", Kun whispered, not giving Leo time to reply as he pressed his lips against the corner of his lips. "Kun", Leo gasped, flattening his palms against Kun's chest to push him away. "What? We have time before breakfast!", Kun exclaimed, sounding extremely put off, pout back on his face.

"No ones... Kun", Leo stuttered, embarrassed by the shocked look on the others face. No one had ever eaten him out, or asked to. It was something he seen in porn once when he was a teenager and he remembered recoiling in horror.

"No one?", Kun whispered, sounding reverent as he slid his hand against the curve of Leo's ass. The way Leo dropped his gaze said it all. He didn't expect Kun to grip his chin, kiss almost bruising as he pressed their lips together. "Let me make you feel good Leo", Kun said.

The way he looked in Leo's eyes as he said his name made him cave. "Okay", Leo replied softly, letting the other push him back onto the mattress. It was only when Kun began to settle between his thighs that Leo sat up, startling the other. "No wait", Leo said, watching the sad look that overcame the others face, quickly overshadowed by understanding. "No Kun.. I just, I want to make you feel good too", Leo explained, soothing a hand along the tense muscle of Kun's shoulder. 

"Oh baby, making you feel good makes me feel good", Kun purred, teasing mood revived by Leo's confession. "I could suck you off while you're.. you know", Leo muttered, making a vague motion with his hand and grimacing at the lecherous look on the others face.

"Eating your ass like it's my favourite dessert?", Kun asked, running his tongue along the top row of his teeth in a way that looked absolutely ravenous. From anyone else it would of sounded ridiculous but a thrill still went up Leo's spine at the dark promise in Kun's eyes. 

This time Kun was the one who lay down, looking positively smug as he leaned back on his elbows. Haltingly Leo straddled his chest, back facing Kun. "What a fucking view, you can sit on me whenever you want", Kun said, dragging his palms down Leo's back to rest them on his ass. Leo let out a huff at that, secretly pleased by how much the other liked his body.

It'd been so long since someone had complimented him like that, so long since he's had sex. The men he'd been with before were all one night stands, too busy with their own gratification. It was amazing having someone so dedicated to him, to have someone so hot for him.

They were the same height so it was easy for Leo to reach Kun's dick without stretching. Leo attached his mouth to the tip, sinking down to cover Kun's dick with salvia. Kun groaned in reply, doing nothing except kneading Leo's ass. Lazily Leo jacked him off, noting the way he bucked when Leo circled the head of his dick in his fist.

This time he kissed the tip, flattering when Kun ran his thumb along the pucker of his entrance; slowly at first. When Leo circled his tongue around the head Kun applied more pressure. Each action seemed to have a reward, so feeling daring Leo slid down on Kun's dick, throat constricting around the thick length. He only got half way before he had to pull off, spine tensing when Kun spit on his hole. 

The first brush of Kun's tongue had Leo pressing his forehead down into Kun's hip, hand still wrapped loosely around the other. It felt weird, the wet slippery heat of the other wriggling against his entrance. Without meaning to Leo rotated his hips uneasily, pressing himself back into Kun's face. The other gripped his hip loosely, not applying much pressure, just enough for Leo to calm down.

"Is this okay?", Kun asked, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin. Leo let out a strangled moan before replying. "Ahh, yes baby", he said, diving down to flatten his tongue along the length of Kun's dick. He sucked gently on the tip, containing a grin when Kun's hips shifted restlessly. The other took that exact moment to dip his tongue inside Leo.

Leo gritted his teeth, muscles tensing in surprise. The other felt so hot inside him and Leo gasped when he slipped back out, flattening his tongue against the pucker of Leo's entrance. Kun got a better grip on his hips before he began to enthusiastically lap against him, plush lips pressing into his skin.

It was hard for Leo not to just grind his ass down on Kun's face but he forced himself to bend down and take Kun back into his mouth. Leo relaxed his throat as much as he could, sliding down until his nose touched Kun's pelvis. He gagged slightly when Kun bucked underneath him but forced himself to stay still, determined to make the other feel good. It was hard though, especially when Kun forced his tongue inside him again.

Silence descended over the room as Leo bopped his head, twisting his head each time he descended. Slowly Kun pressed his thumb in alongside his tongue, relentless regardless of the ache in his jaw. Leo too faced a similar problem but he soldiered on, pushing Kun's cock against the soft tissue at the back of his throat, salvia dripping down to where he'd wrapped his fist around the base.

"Tastes so good", Kun rasped, pulling back to press his index finger inside the other. Leo pulled back, letting out a loud moan before diving down onto Kun. He could feel Kun twitching against his tongue and he pulled back to get another look. Brushing his fringe back from his face, Leo slapped the angry, red head against his tongue - tasting the pearl of precum there.

"Gonna cum Leo", Kun gasped, pressing his middle finger in alongside the index finger. His movement was shaky, wrist twisting awkwardly as he tried to concentrate on not bucking up into Leo's open throat. "Fuck my mouth baby", Leo ordered, holding the base in the ring of his fingers and pressing his lips against the head.

It didn't take much convincing for Kun to plant his feet against the bed and thrust up into his willingly mouth. Leo could feel his thighs tense before he came, cum filling Leo's throat. Leo spluttered slightly, straightening to cough and clenching when it forced Kun's fingers deeper inside him. "Sit back", Kun ordered, gripping Leo's hip in his free hand to anchor him.

He began to lap eagerly where his tongue could reach, thrusting his fingers inside of Leo, curling them each time he pulled out. It turned Leo into a moaning mess, hips dilating into Kun's ministrations. Leo reached back to bury a hand into the Kun's thick hair, showering the other with praise. "Feels so good", Leo cried, when Kun pulled his fingers out to push his tongue back in.

The next few moments were a blur to Leo as he fucked himself down on Kun's tongue, loosing himself in the pleasure of the others mouth. He came without warning, plastering Kun's abs with cum as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Kun didn't stop, sucking at Leo, causing the other to tighten the grip on his hair.

Finally Leo collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving as he lay beside Kun. He could hear the other's soft breathing beside him and felt a hand creep up his side to rub his arm. Twisting on his side Leo turned to face the other. Kun's hair was plastered to his face, cheeks still flushed as Leo imagined his own were.

"Shower?", Kun asked, swollen lips stretching into a grin. Leo felt dizzy by the love that burst through him, lurching forward to kiss the other. "Leo", Kun whined, smiling against his lips. "That's dirty", he giggled, wriggling his eyebrows and crying when Leo swatted at him. Kun caught his wrist, slipping their hands together and pressing a kiss against Leo's fingers.

"I love you so much", Kun whispered, twisting his body so the two lay facing each other. It felt comfortable snuggled together, like it was just the two of them in the world, so it was easy for Leo to reply. "I love you too", he said, voice breaking at the end. He didn't know he was crying until Kun brushed his tears away and kissed him again. They'd have to move soon, get up and go down for breakfast, but Leo was content to just lay with the other for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sooo sorry this took so long! I've been so busy and this was all written on my phone, so sorry for any mistakes - editing is near impossible! The reason I've struggled with this was lack of inspiration but this wrote itself! I hope you enjoy, tell me what you think x


End file.
